Why Me?
by Brittneyd.k
Summary: This is a request from a friend. In this one Fletcher goes to a dr. appointment and then ends up getting kidnapped by his doctor! What on earth will happen? Enjoy :)


The boys go to Fletcher's doctor appointment which he isn't too happy he does get to have his brother which him which makes him happy. A nurse looks him over and walks to a darkened room of the office and sees a mad scientist.

"Sir. He's the one." says the nurse

"Good. Good. I will get the blood work then." says the mad scientist

He goes into the doctor's office pretending to be that type of doctor.

"Hello. Fletcher is it? I'm your doctor today. It seems you are in need for some blood work done." says "the doctor"

"Hold on why?" asks Russel, getting protective of his little brother

"Relax its processor you got blood work when you were his age right?" asks the doctor

Russell thinks about it and nods.

"Good so let's get some blood then you should be all set to go." says the doctor

He gets some blood work done and takes the samples with him, he lets the nurse check the brothers out. He locks himself in the room and plays with his blood with some wolf blood and they combine together into perfect harmony.

"Excellent" says the Mad Scientist

He leaves and goes to find Fletcher finding him the perfect specimen for his experiment. He finds the brothers outside of a store.

"Flech, you aren't allowed to go in this store, so be good while I am running an errand." say Russell

"Alright brother." says Fletcher

He waits on a bench outside while Russel runs inside for a minute. The next thing he knows is that he is knocked out cold, a man picks him up and disappears. Russel comes out of the store with a bag in his hand.

"Okay Fletcher let's get going *he blinks and looks around* Fletcher?! Fletcher where are you?!" calls Russel

He leaves in a panic and goes to look for his baby brother. In the meantime, Fletcher wakes up in a cell locked up tight with arm and ankle chains.

"W-where am I?" asks Fletcher freaking out

"Oh good you are awake. Then we can continue on with the experiment." says the mad scientist

"I know that voice. Doctor?! What experiment?!" asks Fletcher

The scientist comes down and leans down to Fletcher's side and takes off Fletcher's hat.

"You are." says the mad scientist

He injects the wolves blood inside of Fletcher fights it off but he can't before his ears turn into ears matching his golden blonde hair looking like a wolves and his kanines turn into wolf canines, and he has a tail. A tattoo grows on the side of his arm and it looks exactly like a wolf. He gets knocked out from the excruciating pain, the mad scientist leaves him there to get use to his new form. He leaves him there for an hour when he comes back he has a deer, Fletcher wakes up to the smell his hands are more claw like, his irises in his blue eyes look more wolf like and he jumps at the scientist ready to bite him.

"Ah ah. Don't you know better than to bite the hand that feeds you." says the mad scientist

He tosses the deer inside of the cell and slams the door, he watches Fletcher tear through the deer and being covered in blood. Fletcher thinks nothing of it and licks the blood off of his "paw" even though it still looks like a hand despite his nails being more claw like.

"Good good. We will watch you grow hmm." says the mad scientist.

He leaves, for the next few days he watches Fletcher grow as a "beast", Fletcher is beast like for a good five days before he starts to get his humanity back. The mad scientist frowns as he notices that Fletcher has stopped eating the raw meat.

"Can't I have cooked meat?" asks Fletcher

The scientist blinked and looked at Fletcher for a second.

"What did you say?" asks the scientist.

"I want to have the meat cooked." says Fletcher

"Hmm...alright." says the scientist

The scientist leaves and cooks up the food and gives it to Fletcher.

"Thank you." says Fletcher

"You are welcome." says the scientist

The scientist leaves and goes to his room where he makes note of it.

"Yes. I need to sacrifice him, his blood will make use and I can't get rid of the organs. He will be a wonderful edition. Whatever can't be used can be buried with the others." says the scientist.

He goes to a room where there is a wood table and above the table is a Pendulum. The scientist gets the nurse to clean it up along with his Chimera who can't talk to help the nurse out with the Pendulum. The next day he goes into Fletcher's cell, he unchains Fletcher and puts handcuffs on to him, there is a chain already on the handcuffs so the scientist can drag him off.

"Where are we going?" asks Fletcher

"You're going to be sacrificed dear boy." says the scientist

Fletcher's eyes go wide, he admittedly tried fighting him, he latches onto the cell wall and starts kicking at the scientist.

"No get off of me! I'm not ready to die!" says Fletcher.

"No one is dear boy." says the scientist "Now come now-"

Fletcher bites him and runs for it, calling for Russell as loud as he can.

"Little brat. Just even more reason why he will be a good sacrifice." says the mad scientist

He snaps his fingers and a lion chimera comes up quickly.

"Get the wolf now." says the mad scientist

The lion roars and runs after Fletcher he grabs Fletcher and drags him back as tears roll down Fletcher's face.

"No please! Don't do this!" cries Fletcher

"If I don't all the research I did would be for nothing." says the scientist

Fletcher gets carried to the table and strapped in, he gets muzzled as well. The lion leaves Fletcher there and goes out the door. The scientist goes over and puts a needle in Fletcher's arm. Fletcher whimpers begging with his eyes that the scientist doesn't do this to him.

"Saddening seeing someone so strong looking so weak." says the scientist

He puts a blindfold on his eyes and starts draining Fletcher of his blood. He gets two pints in him and looks Fletcher over finding what organs he wants even if he has to sew them back together later. He hears murmurs from Fletcher's mouth who just accepted his death.

"What is it?" asks the scientist, taking off the muzzle

"Can you tell my brother I loved him and not to blame himself? I want him to live happily even without me. Please as a last wish." says Fletcher

"I can allow that." says scientist. "Nurse! Take Fletchers hat to his brother and let him know what his brother said."

The nurse nods and leaves with Fletcher's hat. Fletcher lets the tears fall down his cheeks as the pendulum falls down swinging left and right cuts him in half. The scientist takes care of the remains and the nurse finds Russel.

"Mr. Russel." says the nurse

"I'm busy looking for my brother!" says Russel, not in a mean way

"Here." says the nurse

She hands him Fletcher's hat, Russel takes the hat and grabs the nurse.

"You know where my brother is?! Where is he?! Take me too him!" says Russel

"I can't your brother is dead." says the nurse

Russel goes pale and hits the ground tears rolling down his face.

"You're lying! He's not dead! My baby brother has to be alive!" says Russel

"I'm afraid I'm not. I'd take you to him but it won't bring him back. I do have a message for you from him." says the nurse

"What message?!" says Russel

"His last words is that he loves you and don't blame yourself. Live the rest of your life happily without him." says the nurse

Russel hugs the hat close to him, he waits until the clicking of the nurses heals leaves before he starts crying over the death of his brother.

The End

a/n: I know that the person in the photo isn't Fletcher, it's ed I chose him because of how Fletcher would look and he does look like Al who looks like Ed.


End file.
